Kuuga
Bio Long ago, the Grongi Tribe terrorized the Linto until a warrior named Kuuga appeared and defeated the Grongi, sealing their leader within a cave. In the present day, a multi-talented man named Yuusuke Godai finds himself linked to the mysterious stoned belt that was found within the excavated cave as the Grongi are resurrected and resume their murderous game on the descendants of the Linto, humanity itself. It is up to Yuusuke, along with the assembled Science Police, to use the various powers of Kuuga in order to halt the Grongi Tribe's serial killing spree and ensure the happiness of others. However, as the endgame draws near and Yuusuke's allies unearth more data on Kuuga's capabilities, Yuusuke learns that there is a horrible revelation behind Kuuga and the Grongis' leader. Moves (For Rider Generation 2 on the PSP, replace A with Circle.) *(RG1) A / (RG2) ↑ + A: Dragon Rod **(RG2, Rising) ↑ + A: Rising Dragon Rod *(RG2) A: Mighty Combo **(RG2, Rising) A: Rising Mighty Combo *← or → + A: Titan Sword **(RG2, Rising) ← or → + A: Double Rising Titan Sword *(RG1) ↑ or ↓ + A / (RG2) ↓ + A: Pegasus Bowgun **(RG2, Rising) ↓ + A: Rising Pegasus Bowgun *A (Mid-jump): Mighty Kick **(RG2, Rising) A (Mid-jump): Rising Mighty Kick *L+A: Pyrokinesis *R: Thumbs Up (RG1) / Rising Mighty (RG2, with Kuuga symbol lit) Forms Mighty Form- is Kuuga's default form and has red armor. Dragon Form- Kuuga's blue, speedy form. Its weapon is a staff, the Dragon Rod. Pegasus Form- Kuuga's green, extra-sensitive form. Its weapon is a bowgun, the Pegasus Bowgun. Titan Form- Kuuga's purple, extra-tough form. Its weapon is a sword, the Titan Sword. Rising Forms-''' The enhanced versions of Kuuga's four main forms when harnessing the Golden Power. Each form's armor features additional gold inlay and superior combat capabilities. '''Ultimate Form''-''' ''Kuuga's most powerful form, the "Supreme Warrior" in black. Used exclusively in Kuuga's finisher. Quotes '''Stage 1: Kuuga vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Kuuga: If you’re disappointed and don’t want to fight, that’s fine, but… Kuuga: You can’t really do that, right? I guess… After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Kuuga: For what purpose are you all gathering, could you tell me… maybe? Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Stage 2: Kuuga vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Kuuga: Game… just like the unindentified life forms… Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. Kuuga: I won’t be killed. Kuuga: You can’t kill me… Because I’m Kuuga. After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Kuuga: Huf… Nice, he was a tough opponent. Stage 3: Kuuga vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Kuuga: A… A policeman?! … Although, even if I call you that… Kuuga: You don’t seem to have anything to do at all with Ichijou… Kuuga: Well, either way, I can’t lose to someone like you, Kuuga: who wants the world in your hands! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Kuuga: I wish I didn’t have to fight much… Kuuga: Hey, what do you know about that Judah? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Kuuga: Rule…? Then, he’s really the same as them… Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Kuuga vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Kuuga: I wish the fighting ended here… But it’s impossible, right? Shadowmoon: Bring Black Sun here, and I’ll ignore you. Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Kuuga: So, that’s it… Then, I have no choice but fighting! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Kuuga: You still want to continue fighting… Shadowmoon: That’s the destiny shared by me and him. Shadowmoon: Listen… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Kuuga: Judah’s power…? Stage 5: Kuuga vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Kuuga: Making us disappear isn’t a good idea, why are you doing this, could you tell us? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Kuuga: … for something like that, you’ve involved so many people… Kuuga: I… I’d like to believe that I can understand a fellow human being. Kuuga: However, I’m sorry. In spite of that, I… can’t understand your feelings. Kuuga: That’s why… I’ll use my full power to stop you. Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia *When you use Kuuga and Agito and use a finishing move, no matter which one you control, they both do their Super Specials one after another... However, doing so in Rider Generation 1 with Kuuga as the player and Agito as the Partner has a chance of freezing the game just before Agito finishes his attack. *The Game staff had a problem on deciding what was Kuuga's true Ultimate Form. Was it the version in the original show, or the one shown in Kamen Rider Decade. Also which Kuuga should they use? Godai Yuusuke (From Kuuga) or the Yuusuke Onodera (from Decade). Eventually the Staff decided to make the Kuuga in this game Godai Yuusuke. Therefore, Kuuga's Final Form is Ultimate Kuuga. Gallery Tit.png|Titan Form Pega.png|Pegasus Form Dragon.png|Dragon Form Thumbsup2.png|Kuuga's a cool Guy! ult.png|Ultimate Form RG2 thermonuclearcoolguy.png|Rising Mighty Kick! External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders